Percy's Sister
by marichat5ever
Summary: Rhea Sawyer loves the water. What happens when she finds out she is a half-blood? Will she find love at camp? Read to find out more about Rhea S. (I'm also horrible at summaries, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you do too!) updates are once a week. tenk yu. (Based on movies)
1. chapter 1

I ran and ran, as quick as my legs could carry me. Every breath I took felt heavy, weighted. I looked behind me, rolling my eyes. Was there anything I could do to get those girls off my back? Those damn bullies kept coming after me.

I turned the corner and hid in the locker room. My breath hitched as I heard the door open. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

A head popped out from around the corner. It was my best friend, Levi Kendell.

"Levi! Don't scare me like that!" I breathed a loud sigh as she held out a hand to help me up.

"Sorry, Rhea, but Chase told me to look for you."

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'm fine - in case you were wondering."

"Good, come on." Levi pulled me out of the locker room and checked for the girls. "All clear, oh and apparently we have a field trip next week to the museum." She chided, fixing her auburn hair.

"Great," I sighed as she pulled me to our next class.

I arrived home and immediately grabbed my bikini and my towel, leaving a note for Nani.

I headed to the private swimming pool that Chase's family owns -which he let's me use to my heart's content- and changed into the white bikini.

As I swam to the bottom of the ten foot pool, I took the rubber band out of my hair, letting it flow loose.

I sat at the bottom and began to contemplate today's events. Brook and her posse wouldn't leave me be. I just wanted a drink. They would never leave me alone. Sometimes I think of what it would be like if I lived underwater.

Water is something I'm strangely attracted to. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't swim. It's my only time to think and I absolutely love it.

I saw a shadow over the water and swam up.

"Hey, Rey,"

"Chase! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I figured you'd be here." He chuckled lightly, passing me a towel.

"Thanks, did Nani call you to check on me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and chuckled again.

"Yeah, don't blame me though, she's really overprotective." I giggled as I hopped out of the pool.

"You can say that again." There was a comfortable silence until Chase broke it with a question.

"So... how long were you underwater?" He asked. I paused for a moment.

"I think ten,"

"Seconds?"

"Minutes," I corrected.

"No way," he turned to me and scoffed, "prove it."

I shrugged and dipped back under.

I swam back to the deep end and sat on the bottom, my hair flowing freely and my knees tucked in my chest. I didn't really understand why I could stay underwater for so long, no normal person could unless they trained their lungs to do so.

I saw Chase freaking out a bit at the edge of the pool. I tried hard not to laugh, he looked ridiculous. After a few more minutes of him freaking out, mostly because he can't swim well enough to get me out, I resurfaced.

"I told you," I pushed my black hair away from my face. His blue eyes blinked rapidly and let out a large breath of air.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!" He ran his long fingers across his caramel colored hair. I grabbed the towel and lifted myself out of the pool.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go home, bye mother~" I teased him as he huffed.

Arriving home, I immediately saw Nani cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, Nani,"

"Hey, Rhea! How did school go?" She asked, wiping a counter.

"It was.. _okay_." I said quietly. She frowned and paused her cleaning, turning to me.

"What is it? Is it that Book girl again?"

"It's Brook, and yeah. She kept going after me today." I huffed and rolled my eyes as I said her name.

"I see," she said quietly, "next time just tell your teacher, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, like something good is going to come out of that." I muttered and went to my room.

The next week, we went to the field trip with a substitute. She seemed odd as she called everyone by their full name.

After Mr. Brunner told us a few things about Greek mythology, I dazed off. What was the point in learning the things I would never use. I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Rhea!" Levi muttered, her head jolting towards Mr. Brunner.

"Oh, I apologize, Mr. Brunner, what did you say?" I said, using my student voice.

"That's alright. Now, what is Kronos' wife's name? I'll give you a hint, you two have something in common."

I looked up at the statue's plaque. My dyslexia mixed up the symbols, making them look English. It said " _Rhea, mother of six titans, including Zeus, Poseidon and Hades_."

"R-rhea," I mumbled.

"Very good, Miss Sawyer, very good. Rhea was a titan, mother of six others including the big three..." I paid attention the rest of the time until Mr. Brunner called on Percy, a boy in my class, very much like me in many ways. We both have blue eyes. We also both have dyslexia. It's a bit odd, but we have some of the same hobbies too, I learned this from his friend, Grover.

"Percy Jackson," Mr. Brunner repeated. Percy wasn't paying attention either, he had his earbuds in. "Can you name another demigod? I'll give you the same hint as Miss Sawyer, you both have something in common." He whispered.

We both looked at the plaque above the carving of a man, the letters moved and formed the name Perseus.

"Perseus," he muttered.

"Good, moving on." Mr. Brunner moved his wheelchair to another carving as the substitute pulled us away.

"Percy Jackson, Rhea Sawyer, I need to speak with you two." She said and pulled us into another room.

I turned around for a second and she was gone.

"Mrs. Dodds? Mrs. Dodds, where'd you go?" Percy called out. He turned around and she was at the top of a large shelf thing, I forgot what it's called. I backed up a bit. How did she get up there?

"Give me the bolt, you two!" She screeched

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion.

"I know one of you have it! Give it here!" She transformed into a monster with bat-like features. She looked like a goblin!

"Woah, uh I have no idea what you mean!" Percy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back along with him. "So, we're just -uh- we're gonna leave, and uh, see you tomorrow, yeah. Bye!" He said and pulled me towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" She screeched, flying towards the door.

"And why the hell not?!" I whined, frustrated. What _is_ she???

"Hey, I get that we're being attacked, but there's no need to be so vulgar."

"Oh, put a sock in it!"

The _thing_ attacked us, causing me to react. I pulled Percy out of the way, dodging her.

There was a loud noise and the _thing_ screeched.

Mr. Brunner, Grover and Levi burst through the door.

"Oh, thank God, you're both alright!" Levi sighed in relief as the _thing_ screeched again.

"Shut up!" I bellowed, causing the _thing_ to let out a whine.

"Children, get behind me!" Mr. Brunner said, urging us to get behind his chair. "Be gone, Fury! Or by Zeus, you'll get what's coming for you!"

The "Fury" growled and flew to the window, shattering it to bits as she flew out.

"What the _hell_?!" I fumed. "What was that?!?"

"That was a Fury. Grover, Levi, take them home." He gave Percy an I a pen. "I have a feeling you'll need these, use them only when necessary."

"Yeah, okay I'm gonna use a pen for what? Writing a letter?!" I sneered, however, I was _rudely_ ignored.

"Yes, Mr. Brunner," they said in unison. Levi pulled us out of the room, the same with Percy, and took us home.

When we arrived, Nani was on her phone.

"Nani, they have to go. Now," Levi announced.

"Wait, what do you mean? I don't understand," I pleaded.

Nani rushed me out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing I new, we were running into a forest for who knows what.

Apparently Grover and Levi were both half goat.

"Nani! Where the hell am I going?!" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Camp Half-blood," Levi responded for her.

"What's that?!" I asked, completely bewildered.

"It's a refugee camp for half-bloods! Keep up will you?" I noticed how far behind I was and began to run ahead.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" I pleaded, running out of breath.

"When we get inside the camp." Grover answered.

We were currently being chased by a large bull, and if I was correct, a minotaur.

So far, it's thrown three trees and a car at us. Our car, might I add.

We made it to the entrance but right behind us was that monster.

I pulled out that pen Mr. Brunner gave me, maybe I'll write a letter to Nani before that thing kills us all. Note the sarcasm.

"Rhea, click the pen, hurry!" Levi cried out.

I rolled my eyes and clicked the pen, along with Percy. They turned into swords and I immediately knew what to do. Percy must've had the same idea as me because we charged at the minotaur at the same time.

Percy had dropped his sword after it was knocked away, I had mine in a tight grip.

The minotaur charged at me and I quickly dodged, hitting its shoulder with the hilt of my sword. It fell down as Percy eyed his sword, which was behind the minotaur.

It quickly stood and rammed his head toward Percy, who quickly moved out of the way, causing it to lodge itself in the tree.

I calmly walked over to it and sliced its horn off.

"Why'd you do that?!?" Grover asked in a panicked tone.

"So Percy can kill it. I'm not gonna and there's no way he's gonna get his sword with it alive. So Percy, use the horn and kill the damn bull. Imma be inside. God night everybody!" I said with a smirk.

"Rhea watch out!" Levi shouted. My reflexes kicked in and I turned around, throwing the sword. It landed in the minotaur's hip, immobilizing it.

"Now, I'm going inside." I stepped inside the camp grounds just as Percy stabbed the minotaur. We all entered the barrier or whatever, except for Nani and Percy's mom.

"We're not like you, w-we can't go in," Nani panicked, tears flowing out.

"W-What? No! You-you have to come inside!" I pulled Nani's arm, but it didn't make it any farther than the barrier.

"We can't-" started Percy's mom as he pleaded as well. The minotaur stood back up and grabbed the two, my eyes widened in shock.

"NANI!!!!" I screamed as they disappeared in a puff of fiery dust. "N-Nani," I fell to the floor, tears flowing out.

"Oh, Rhea," Levi rubbed a hand up and down my back.

"Whatever, just tell me what this is all about," I sniffed.

"You two are half-bloods," Grover explained.

"Half- whats?" Percy asked.

"Half-bloods, half God, half human." Levi responded.

"So, like demigods?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly. However Half-bloods are better to handle saying, you know?" Levi said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So, whose my Dad?"

"Chill, you'll both find out in a bit. In the mean time, welcome to camp Half-blood."

A few minutes later, we were walking through the camp, watching and observing the others as they fought.

I noticed Percy had an eye for who looked like one of the strongest female fighters, I didn't blame him, she was beautiful. Although, I had my eyes on the one laughing behind her.

He was a redhead with light freckles. A very cute- scratch that- hot laugh. Though it was more of a low chuckle than a laugh which is even hotter than a laugh and I'm getting carried away.

"Come on, I gotta show y'all something." Grover pulled Percy and I to a cliff where we watched a few half-men-half-horses run- or gallop- around. One of them looked strangely familiar.

"No way," Percy muttered. So he noticed him too?

Grover began to run towards him, which I soon realized was Mr. Brunner.

"No way, Mr. Brunner?" Percy laughed.

"Your a horse?" I asked a bit weirded out.

"The correct term is a centaur, but yes, I am half horse." He chuckled lightly. "Come," he took us to a house at the edge of the lake.

"You father made this for you,"

"Which one of us?" I asked.

"Both of you, you two are siblings," Mr. Brunner said slowly.

"What?!"

"That makes sense," I muttered.

"Aren't you the least bit shocked that you have a brother you didn't even know about?!" Percy asked.

"Well, yes, but it also explains why we're so similar. We both love the water, we have blue eyes, we both have dyslexia yet can read Greek. If I had to guess, I'd say out father is Poseidon." I looked up at my new brother. "Also the decor is a dead giveaway."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," he chuckled and patted my head.

"Hey! Hands off the hair!"

"Alright, fine, sis." I giggled and pushed him away.

A few minutes later, we got settled in. I was given armor that was light yet strong. It was a bit snug around the chest area, but it would do. I was given a red helmet, but I figured I wouldn't need it. Just in case, I tucked it under my arm.

"Hey, Rhea?" I heard Percy call to me.

"Yeah?" I responded. He slowly entered my room, poking his head through the door first.

"Can you tell me about Nani?" My breath hitched. I was hoping he didn't ask me about her.

"What... What do you want to know?" I sat on my mattress and he sat on the floor.

"What was she to you?"

"Well, she was my Nanny. My mother died when I was five so she took me in. She's... She's all I had." My voice got quieter. I heard shuffling and the bed sunk a bit. Large arms wrapped around my shoulders as Percy pulled me into a hug.

"You're really affectionate, aren't you?" I remarked with a smirk. He chuckled as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry about Nani, I understand she meant a lot to you,"

"I'm sorry about your mom, you shouldn't have had to go through that type of loss." I frowned.

"Guys?" Levi knocked on the room door. "Capture the flag is going to start in a few minutes." She smiled softly as we separated.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Percy said with a smile on his face.

"You're pretty cool, you know?" I grinned.

"I know," he smirked.

"Cocky bastard," I frowned as he let out a laugh. "Come on, let's go." I stood up and pulled his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and I were I separate groups, he was taken in by the blue group, while I was in the red, the same team as the girl Percy had eyes for, but opposite to the guy I found cute.

"Nice to meet you, Miss..." she started as the group began to look for the enemy flag.

"Rhea, you?"

"Annabeth," she smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Annabeth."

"So, you're the new kid's sister?"

"Yeah," I stepped over a root, "I just found out today, actually. He's pretty cool," I smiled.

"Must be nice,"

"It is, I've always wanted an older brother." I spotted the enemy flag and slowly made my way towards it.

"I have to go guard our flag, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded and crept towards the flag.

"You didn't think it was that easy, did you?" I heard a deep voice say. He was behind me. I turned around slowly, taking out my pen. It was the guy.

"No, I suspected it would be difficult to get to the flag, otherwise it wouldn't be a very good game." I walked around him slowly, unnoticeably checking him out.

He had green eyes. And a pretty nice butt, might I add. Very nice, _veeery nice._

"True," he pulled his sword on me, I dodged it quickly and clicked my pen.

"No fair, you attacked me," I fake whined.

"You're cute," he smirked, lunging at me.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"Look whose cocky now!" I heard Percy yell from across the lake.

"Shut up, bastard!" I shouted back and dodged the attack the guy tried on me. "Hey, I may not be skilled, but I have lightning fast reflexes." I blocked his sword with mine.

"Isn't he your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing,"

"Rhea," I commented.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow as we circled each other.

"My name is Rhea. What's yours?"

"Daniel," he cut my leg with his sword and I cut his arm.

"An eye for an eye, yeah?" I smirked. The flag was soon behind me and just as I reached to grab it, he cut my arm and face.

"Bastard," I cursed and fell to the ground. I had lost so much blood I was unsure of how conscious I was.

" _The water, Rhea_ ,"

"What?" I slurred.

" _Touch the water, just as your brother. It will give you strength_ ," the voice said again.

I reached for the water, that felt really far even though it was a few centimeters away, and dipped my hand in it.

Water rushed across each wound, completely healing it. I stood up, with more determination and strength than before, kicking Daniel down.

"Fight me, Daniel." I growled. I heard a whoop from across the lake and whipped my head towards the noise. Percy was cheering as he held my group's flag in his hand. "Percy~!" I whined.

"Haha! I win!" He stuck his tongue out at me. I whipped my hand at him and heard a loud rush of water. My eyes widened as a large wave drenched everyone on the other side.

"Oops, sorry," I grinned sheepishly and tip-toed away as Daniel walked behind me.

"That was pretty cool, Rhea." He smiled.

"Thanks, frankly I had no idea I could even do that but all is well, for me anyway. Everyone else is going to have a cold day." I giggled and he chuckled along.

Later that night there was a bomb fire, Percy and Annabeth sat together, leaving me alone on a log.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a familiar deep voice ask.

"Not at all. Please, sit," I patted the empty space next to me and Daniel quietly sat down.

"So, you had no idea you were Poseidon's kid?" He asked curiously.

"None, I literally just found out before capture the flag. I didn't even know Percy was my Brother," I laughed quietly. "But, as they say, expect the unexpected, right?" I leaned back a bit.

There was no need for armor so we were given light clothes for our free time. I wore a light, maroon blouse and jean short shorts with my hair up in a messy bun. I also wore maroon flats, which were really cute.

Daniel wore a black muscle shirt and jeans which looked _great_ on him.

"I guess," he leaned forward, "but it's common. God's aren't supposed to see their offspring,"

"Is that right?" I muttered, "then, who's your mom or dad?"

"My mom is Aphrodite, so that doesn't help much, but my dad was a war General so.."

"Trust me, it helped a lot," I remarked silently with a snicker.

"What?" He looked up.

"What?" I acted like I didn't say anything. He chuckled as I mentally cursed at my big mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean by was? Is your dad still alive?" Daniel shook his head slowly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to make you upset-" I stopped when he gently took my hand.

"Its fine, it's been years so I've gotten over it." He smiled gently at me as I blushed.

"Yeah, well at least we have something in common." I slowly pulled my hands away, trying to hide my blush.

"Hmm? And what's that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"One deceased, one we've never met,"

"Oh, well that's pretty dark," he muttered, causing me to laugh lightly.

I felt the heat from the bonfire get more intense and a loud roar immersed from the flames, along with a large demon.

"Children of Poseidon, give me the bolt!"

"Percy!" I shouted as the demon faced him. The demon turned to me and got closer.

"Rhea Sawyer, daughter of Poseidon. My dear niece, give your uncle the bolt, will you?"

"Hades, huh?" I muttered. "And just what makes you think I have it? Or even want to give it to you?" I asked, still sitting down, not moving an inch as Hades got closer to me.

"I have your dear guardian, Nani, was it? And don't forget your brother's mother. Now, if you don't want me to kill them, I suggest getting me that bolt before solstice."

"They're alive?" I asked as he smirked.

"Very much so," he held out a hand towards me as Percy stood behind me. A ball of fire turned into an image of Nani and Percy's mom. They called out to us. Nani was scared out of her mind. I gave her a smirk, she knew exactly what that meant and smiled back.

"And if you get the bolt, you'll let them go?" Percy asked. I elbowed Percy. That makes him think we have it, idiot. "Ow!" _Ha_.

"Yes, yes. I'll let them go,"

"Sorry, _uncle_. We don't have it. Even if we did, there's no way in _hell_ I'd give it to you." Hades chuckled, pulling back his hand.

"We'll see," he had an evil smirk on his face as he descended back into the flames.

"Hades is the devil," I muttered.

"Really?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, what are we supposed to do? We don't have the bolt, I didn't even _know_ there was a special bolt that was worth being stolen." I complained, my head falling onto Percy's stomach. He chuckled and patted my head.

"There there, we'll figure it out."

"Says you, Mr. Optimistic little sh-" I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Brunner clearing his throat. Daniel snorted.

"Alright, that's enough. Everyone to their cabins,"

I slipped Daniel a piece of paper and winked. He looked at the paper and blushed a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and I headed to our cabin quietly.

"You do know I'm not gonna let this go, right?"

"I do, which is weird because I've known you only for a few months of school." He chuckled again. "And I'm not letting it go either, that thing -mind you, I'm referring to Hades- has your mom and Nani. It's basically an invitation to go after them."

"The real question is-"

"How do we get to the underworld?"

"Now you choose not to say hell?" He remarked.

"Well it would sound weird if I said 'how do we get to hell,' now wouldn't it?" I raised an eyebrow as he looked to his feet.

"You have a point," he muttered.

"See? I am always right," I flicked his forehead and entered my room. "Good night, Percy." I said with a laugh.

"'Night, Rhea," he mumbled and went to his room.

I slipped out my phone as it vibrated.

Hey,

\- Daniel.

Hi, so I have a plan.

-Rhea

I figured as much

-Daniel

Yeah, well we're planning on making a little trip to hell.

\- Rhea

You know I can totally see that happening.

-Daniel

Whatever, the trip starts at 2, you coming?

\- Rhea

Yeah, I'll come. Pick me up?

\- Daniel

Yeah, we'll stop for clothes when we figure out how long it'll be.

\- Rhea

Ok, good night, Rhea.

-Daniel

Good night, Daniel.

\- Rhea

I put my phone down and sighed, I was starting to really like him. He's incredibly sweet, super hot, witty, I want him all to myself.

With Daniel...

I put down my cell and ran a hand through my hair. She was so... I don't even know. She's gorgeous, smart, she's so nice to me... She's amazing. I cant believe I just met her and I'm already head over heels. I sighed dreamily and threw myself onto my pillow, waiting for the time for her to pick me up.

With Rhea...

1:45. I got up and put on a black tank top, a black leather jacket, skinny, black leather pants and black combat boots.

I grabbed my bag and my cell and went to get Percy.

I opened his door to find him asleep. Great.

"Percy," I shook his shoulder. He groaned.

"What?"

"We're leaving now, come on." I pulled his arm as he reluctantly got up with a yawn.

"Yeah, just lemme get ready." He put on some dark clothes in the bathroom -thank Zeus- and slipped on his boots. We headed out and he went to get Grover and Annabeth. Levi was already with me when he got back.

"Now we just gotta get Daniel,"

"Wait, Daniel's coming too?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and walked in the direction of his cabin. Annabeth and Levi gave each other a knowing look and a smirk.

"Oh, quit it!" I whined and knocked on the door. Daniel -thankfully- opened the door and was already wearing dark clothes. "Looks like we're all ready. Let's go to hell," I smirked as the rest of the group chuckled.

There were six of us in total. Yet not one of us knew how to get to the underworld.

"I think I know someone who might." Annabeth stated. I shrugged and followed her. She took us to the cabin of the person that took Percy into their group. Luke, son of Hermes.

I personally found Lukas a bit too chipper for me, so Daniel and I stayed outside the cabin.

"So, tell me more about you," I requested.

"Like what?" He asked, leaning on a pillar.

"I dunno, stuff in general. Your hopes, dreams, _crushes,_ " I muttered that last part. Daniel smirked, apparently he hadn't missed that last part.

"Well, I hope to see my mother one day, I dream to be a doctor, I suppose I'm _crushing_ on someone in particular."

"Oh, you caught that?" I laughed nervously.

"I have good ears," he smirked at me. I cursed mentally. Damn you, big mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, sorry that I haven't updated in a month, but bear with me here. I have chores, duties, and a family just like any other teen. Plus there's my Grandmother's anniversary- she's having a wedding since it's her 50th- coming up. Please be patient with me, I'm having a lot of stress lately and could use your patience. Love you all, thanks for reading.

-Mari

 ** _Third person's POV_**

Annabeth and Percy explained to Daniel and Rhea of the plan. They were to find six pearls thst Persephone hid throughout America.

They began their trip on a bus. Rhea had her earbuds in ad was listening to _Highway to Hell._ Ironic, right?

She sat next to Daniel, Percy next to Annabeth and Levi next to Grover. Both of them being Satyrs really helped. They were getting along just fine.

Rhea couldn't concentrate on her music, there were two noisy babies on the bus and a sleep talker. She tried turning her music up all the way, but that was not much help either. She threw her head back. Where was the peace??

Rhea felt something roll onto her shoulder... Daniel fell asleep on her shoulder. For a skilled fighter, he really let his guard down around her. She found it cute, though. Well, she found just about every thing about him cute. He was cute. Alright, enough with the "cute"s.

The bus stopped in front of a shop. Annabeth, Percy and the rest of them got up. Percy tapped Rhea's shoulder and smirked. She pushed him away with tinted cheeks. _Shut up, Percy_.

Rhea shook Daniel softly and he groaned as he woke up.

"Come on, we're getting off," Rhea giggled as he rubbed his eyes.

They got off the bus, Daniel still a bit drowsy. He leaned on Rhea for support, despite her being a full five inches shorter than him.

"Am I the only one tired?" Daniel yawned as he put an arm on Rhea's shoulder.

"Yep," she popped the 'p.'

"We're here," Annabeth said, looking up. It looked like a simple shop to them.

After a bit of wandering through the store, Rhea began to see many statues. She didn't think it was normal to have so many statues. And the fact that they all looked frightened made it even weirder.

"Hey, Daniel?" She called as she picked up a small, Sapphire encrusted dagger. She saw the biggest Sapphire and rubbed her finger over it, watching in awe at it immediately turned into a large sword. She smirked and pressed on the jewel again, tucking it into her satchel. The shop owner wouldn't need that, but she would. What kind of shop owner would have something like this? Unless...

Daniel turned to her with a tiara on his head. She let out a laugh and removed the tiara from his head.

"Dummy," she looked at the tiara. It was gold with violet and emerald jewels. What caught her attention the most was a bright green marble in the center. "They won't miss this, right?"

Rhea was already tucking it in her satchel before he could answer. Daniel just chuckled and went to the back of the shop with Rhea following behind. She took out the dagger again, inspecting it even more this time.

"Guys!" Grover ran through the back garden, slamming into Rhea, who had clicked the dagger as a reflex. It kept her upright as it dug into the ground.

"S-sorry, Rhea!" he seemed worried.

"It's fine, what are you do worked up about?" Rhea clicked the jewel once more and tucked it back in the satchel.

"This isn't a normal shop!" Rhea rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, get to the point," she leaned on one hip.

"We're in Medusa's lair!" Grover panicked.

"No wonder," Rhea scoffed. Her ears perked up at the sound of hissing. "Should we run? Why don't we just run? Let's run," Rhea made a beeline to locate the other three.

"Rhea!" Percy cried out, he and Annabeth were holding hands, making Rhea smirk.

"Yes, Percy~?" She sang as her smirk grew. He blushed and let go of her hand.

"You know this is Medusa's lair?" He asked.

"Of course, why else would there be creepy stone statues that look as freaked out as I should be?" Rhea rolled her eyes. Percy's eyes widened and he backed up a step. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

The two nodded furiously.

"Rhea Sawyer, daughter of Poseidon. My, my. You have such beautiful hair!" The woman ran her fingers through Rhea's hair.

"Thank you, though I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ touch my hair." Rhea turned around and was met with a middle aged woman with a black wrap around her head. She looked like a weathy, twice-divorced woman. Her aura wasn't as pretty as Rhea wanted, though.

"What beautiful eyes you have, dear." Medusa's hand inched closer. Rhea stared at her and took out the dagger she stole. She pressed the gem and the dagger extended.

"Back off, _Dussy_." Medusa gasped.

"Where did you learn that name!" She glared daggers into Rhea who smirked.

"It's amazing what could happen if you picked up a book," Medusa growled and lunged at Rhea, who quickly moved out of the way. The Gorgon regained her balance and pried off her scarf. Rhea and the others shielded their eyes.

"Look at me." The snake-haired woman seethed. "Look at me! I can never be beautiful like you! That glorified witch took everything away from me!" She turned to Annabeth, who winced at the way she spoke about her mother.

"Hey, over here, gorgon." Rhea sneered. Medusa huffed angrily and lunged at her again. Rhea dodged and landed next to Percy. "I'll distract her, you chop off her head," she whispered to her brother.

She moved closer to Medusa, slowly but surely, her plan was working. Rhea began to move around as quick as she could without actually looking at the witch.

"Look me in the eye, child," she growled. "It would be terribly rude not to," she chided on. Rhea slowly began to lift her head. As her eyes reached Medusa's grinning lips, she heard her shriek. The severed head toppled to the ground.

"Nice," Rhea chuckled and picked it up.

"Eww! Gross! Don't touch it!" Grover gagged as Rhea lifted it up.

"Haha, fine. Anybody got a sack?"

They got to a hotel after grabbing a few more drachmas from Medusa's fountain... or all of them. Of course, they paid with American money, -a.k.a Nani's credit card which was _loaded-_ and got a large room with three beds.

"What do you mean I have to sleep with your brother?!" Annabeth whispered. The girls were chatting on the floor while the boys played poker on the beds.

"Wel, any other sleeping arrangement would be weird or I wouldn't like it. That's just how it's gonna be." Rhea replied. Levi rolled her eyes.

"Since when were you the one calling all the shots?" She grumbled.

"Since I paid the hotel room," Rhea mocked the sassy Satyr who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyway, I _guess_ it's fine. Grover is nice so I don't really mind." Levi shrugged.

"I still don't like the thought of being in the same bed as Percy,"

"Annabeth, _please?_ Look-" Rhea made sure nobody else could hear. "I don't feel comfortable having anyone else in the same bed with either my brother or Daniel. And I know I can trust you, but what if I can't trust Daniel? I _really_ want to but there's always a possibility since I don't know him that well."

"...Fine," Annabeth sighed. Rhea grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Yes! Thank youuu!"

"You like Daniel don't you?" Levi asked quietly.

"Yep!" Rhea giggled. "Alright, time for bed!" Grover dragged himself to the bed on the far right of the room. Though, Percy and Daniel had kept playing catch like she hadn't spoken at all. Rhea growled.

" _Perseus Jackson I said it's_ ** _time for bed_** ," she snarled at her brother. Percy whimpered and turned pale, immediately laid down. Daniel let out a laugh, making Rhea glare at him too. She sighed. "I'm going to change, don't wait up."

She began to freshen up and changed into a black tank top with blue mid-thigh length shorts.

Who knew she'd be where she was now? On a quest to find Nani, and maybe that damn bolt while they're at it. Rhea was just grateful to have everyone with her to help. She was glad to have gained so many friends and even a brother, though the father part she was still mad about.

Everyone was asleep when she went back out. She sighed and laid down next to Daniel, facing the opposite side to give him space. His eyes opened slightly. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"You deserve to get comfortable too, don't you?" Rhea blushed but went to sleep, making Daniel smile even more. "Good night, Rhea."


End file.
